Doc Q
Doc Q (ドクQ Doku Kyū?)[3] nicknamed "Death God" (死神''Shinigami''?) is the Blackbeard Pirates' Doctor, though, ironically, he has a sick body and needs his horse, Stronger (who is just as sick) to get around. Appearance Doc Q, like the rest of his crewmates, is a very large man and is always seen traveling on the back of his horse Stronger, who is, similarly, an unusually large horse. His nose is slightly longer than normal, his face appears always unshaven, and there are straight purple tattoos coming from his hairline to the corners of his eyes. He has long, curly, pale-blonde hair, and constantly has a pallid look about him. He is seen wearing a black fur coat, a wide-brimmed, black beaten hat, and what appears to be a dark white hangman's noose around his neck. He would appear to wear a green turtleneck, and from under his coat sprouts what looks to be a brown robe, under which his hairy legs are visible. He has black, large-buckled shoes. On his back he carries a long, cylindrical bag, in which he keeps his scythe. His overall appearance resembles that of a stereotypical undertaker from Western fictions. Also, his pale skin, rather thin body, dark clothing, and use of a scythe is very similar to the typical Western image of a Grim Reaper; befitting of his epithet. As he is by his own admission very sick, this trait often shows on his expressions - Commonly showing some level of pain and exhaustion. Despite that, he also displays occasional smiles on matters he finds impressive. Personality Like the rest of his crew, Doc Q believes heavily in fate, although their views seem to center more on the belief of fortune and misfortune. Q seems to note when people are lucky or unlucky, and praises those with luck, while "pitying" the unlucky ones. However, he is not above changing his opinion should the circumstances prove otherwise, as seen when he notes Luffy to be "lucky" despite deeming him out of luck when Teach decided to target the Straw Hats. He is well-aware of his ailing body, but accepts it and even laughs about it.[5] Abilities and Powers As the doctor of the crew, Doc Q has the medical training to help them; though, he has yet to demonstrate any specific medical abilities. He also uses apples that have been mixed with explosives to give to his victims, although it is not known if he uses said apples for any combat applications. Doc Q was seen — along with Jesus Burgess — paddling their raft with fairly large paddles, suggesting that despite his illness, he still possesses some relative amount of strength.[6] He was also able to quickly attack, along with the rest of his crew on his captain's command, Whitebeard with his scythe, showing considerable speed despite his illness. In fact, as Blackbeard refuses to accept any weaklings into his crew — going so far as to reject Supernova Jewelry Bonney with a bounty of http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Beli140,000,000[7] — it stands to reason that Doc Q is more powerful than what he appears to be. Doc Q has been seen carrying around bags on his back. In present times, these bags are used to carry a scythe and are, unsurprisingly, named "scythe bags". During the group attack of the Blackbeard Pirates upon Whitebeard, he is seen using a double-bladed scythe, living up in appearances to his epithet of "Grim Reaper".[8] Despite his illness, he has also shown himself to have superhuman endurance: taking a direct hit fromSengoku's shockwave in Buddha-form, then standing up with only a small amount of trouble. HistoryEdit PastEdit Some time after joining Blackbeard's crew, Doc Q and the entire crew attacked Drum Island forcing the cowardly King Wapol to flee. Mock Town He meets Luffy, Zoro, and Nami during the Jaya Arc, while in Mock Town. After the Straw Hats help him get back on his horse, he offers Luffy an apple from the basket he is carrying. Unbeknownst to Luffy, Doc Q had been offering explosive apples to other pirates in Mock Town, who would then explode once they ate it. Luckily for Luffy, he picks a dud, and Doc Q tells him he is very lucky before riding off.[9] Strangely, he is seen rowing on Blackbeard's ship, even though his body is supposedly sick and weak.[6] Banaro IslandEdit While plundering a town on Banaro Island, Van Augur read about the incident with the Straw Hats at Enies Lobby.Laffitte mentions the Sea Train and the fact that Water 7 was nearby. Doc Q then agreed that the Straw Hat Pirates were an unlucky bunch. This would later be proven false by the sudden arrival of Ace. Later on he, alongside the rest of his crew, stood on the side lines while watching the fight between Blackbeard and Ace.[10] Impel Down Arc While Luffy was rioting in Level 4, Doc Q arrived at Impel Down along with his captain and crew. They have shown obvious hostility and have forced their way into the great prison. Their objective in visiting the prison, uninvited, appears to have been to get strong crew members from Level 6, Blackbeard said that it is something that will shake the world to its core. Furthermore they stated that Luffy was a very lucky kid.[11] After exchanging words with Impel Down's mass breakout army, Doc Q and the rest of the crew are caught and poisoned by Magellan's Hydra technique. Later, the whole crew is saved by an antidote from former Chief GuardShiliew, who accepts Blackbeard's offer and joins their crew.[12] Marineford Arc http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110802140034/onepiece/images/a/a4/Stronger_Marineford.jpg Doc Q and his horse Stronger are spotted along with the other members of the Blackbeard Pirates on the execution platform where they were watching the events that unfold on the battlefield. Currently he and the others came toMarineford because they wanted to witness Whitebeard's death. He then joined his crew in striking Whitebeard, slashing him with his double-bladed scythe.[8] After Whitebeard dies, Doc Q assists his fellow crewmates in covering Whitebeard's body in a black cloth and guards Blackbeard as he begins to demonstrate his powers. Doc Q and the other Blackbeard Pirates are then attacked by a shockwave created by Sengoku in his Buddha form. He later leaves with the crew when Shanks arrives at Marineford.[13] Post War ArcEdit Weeks later, the crew makes their move in the New World, taking outJewelry Bonney in the process. While the crew is seen bickering amongst each other, Doc Q speaks of heavenly gods and destiny. The Blackbeard Pirates' raft was brought close to the point of destruction, due to Sanjuan Wolf's size, and they seemingly got in contact with the Marines, to trade Jewelry Bonney for a battle ship. The crew is alerted by Van Augur that the battle ship has arrived, but not for trade because Akainu is on board. Knowing that the deal will not happen, the Blackbeard Pirates flee, leaving Bonney and her crew behind to be arrested. Rise in PowerEdit Sometime during the two-year timeskip, the Blackbeard Pirates used their captain's knowledge of Whitebeard's former territory to conquer it. Now that Blackbeard has become a Yonko, the Blackbeard Pirates are hunting down powerful Devil Fruit users in order to absorb their abilities. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Blackbeard Pirates Category:Harbingers